1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for arranging engagement means in a concrete part, comprising the steps of providing a body whose exterior comprises an elastomer material, with mechanical properties which are such that when tensile stress is applied to the said body there is a considerable reduction in the external diameter; encasing the said body in concrete material and removing it therefrom after (partial) setting.
2. Description of Related Art
A method of this type is known from BE-502991. This document describes the production of an opening in a concrete part which has a stepped, dovetail-like blind end. The purpose/use of an opening of this type is not clear from this Belgian patent.